Character Approval/Ekene Osakwe
✦⠀⠀⠀PROFILE⠀⠀⠀✦⠀⠀⠀CONTACT⠀⠀⠀✦⠀⠀⠀BLOG⠀⠀⠀✦⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀✦ THIS CHARACTER IS BEING CREATED FOR THE PURPOSE OF COACHING THE LEFT HEMISPHERE AT EXILLIUM 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Ekene Osakwe was born into a low-class family. His mother, Ifunanya Osakwe, was a flasher and a merchant in Mysterium. She sold little trinkets that she’d spent so much time making to provide for Ekene. Ekene’s father had disappeared when Ekene was very young. His mother never wanted to dwell on the past, so Ekene didn’t know very much about him. Ekene was always a clever kid, even as a young child. He would steal Ifunanya’s tool so when she wasn’t looking or eat some freshly baked mallowmelt out of the oven before it was served. Mallowmelt was a rare treat. Ekene’s little thieveries did end up shoving him into a complicated position, though. When he and his mother were in one of their most desperate phases, Ekene had found a leaping crystal on the side of the road. (He had just watched the rightful owner drop it, but being the little curious thief that he was, he took it) He was twelve, at the time, still homeschooled by the knowledgeable Ifunnya. Ekene had taken the leaping crystal as well as his home crystal and noticed the difference in color. His home crystal had no color whatsoever while this crystal was ever-so-slightly tinted blue. After holding it up to the light, a bluish tinted beam hit the ground and he stepped into the light. Ekene had found himself in a strange place, literally. On the horizon on his right side were twisting towers and presumably elves. On his left were skyscrapers, exponentially shorter and stubbier. Ekene was left-handed and always trusted his left side more. Perhaps he should explore this new place. Then, logic held him back. He could get hurt there or possibly worse. He held up his home crystal and leaped home. Weeks later, according to The Eternalia Times, that crystal was needed and was being searched for by multiple emissaries of the Council. Ekene had forgotten that the crystal existed until that article of the Times had come out. He panicked and hid it and frantically attempted to forget about it again because he had no idea what to do. A month later, he was found out and sent to Exillium. His cleverness and logic ended him up in the Left Hemisphere, which he thought of as the Hemisphere for know-it-alls. He wished that he had gotten Ambi or Right... At Exillium, he never manifested. He excelled in the skills taught but had trouble with the energy-using ones. Hundreds of years later, the Left Hemisphere coach resigned and he was offered the position. Ekene is now 429 years old, talentless, and teaching Exillium. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Ekene is quiet, for he never had anyone to talk to in his childhood. He is Introverted but so close to an Ambivert that he considers himself one. Even though he is quiet, he can project his voice very well. He just doesn't talk as much as most elves do. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Ekene has dark brown skin and is a very tall figure. He has warm, navy eyes and short black hair. (CANDY YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE GOING TO FIND A MODEL? TYSMTYSMTYSM PLS FIND ONE OF IGBO ORIGIN) 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Good: *Darkness Vision *Regulating Body Temperature *Breath Control *Appetite Suppression *Outward Channeling *Telekinesis *Levitating *Public Speaking Okayish: *Channeling Energy *Core Energy *Full Body Momentum Bad: *Making Friends *Mental Energy *Playing pretend (Ekene is kinda serious about avoiding pretend. He doesn't exactly understand why people do it...) ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved